COWOK IDAMAN
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Aduh repot ya sekarang. Kayaknya jaman dulu gampang aja nyari cowok baik-baik, yang sopan, penuh perhatian, dan bertanggung jawab. Kemana ya menghilangnya cowok baik-baik?" tanya Sakura retoris. Karena baik dia, Ino, maupun Hinata sendiri tak sanggup menjawabnya.


Cowok Idaman

Summary :"Aduh repot ya sekarang. Kayaknya jaman dulu gampang aja nyari cowok baik-baik, yang sopan, penuh perhatian, dan bertanggung jawab. Kemana ya menghilangnya cowok baik-baik?" tanya Sakura retoris. Karena baik dia, Ino, maupun Hinata sendiri tak sanggup menjawabnya.

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Little_bashing Kiba and Shika, super gaje, little_OOC, word_pendek.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Apa yang dilakukan oleh murid SMU saat jam kosong? Jajan di kantin? Bisa jadi, selama nggak ada razia dari guru-guru sangat. Kalau ada, segera ancang-ancang pakai jurus langkah seribu. Telat sedikit aja, dijamin kau bakalan ngetem di ruang BK plus dengerin nyanyian super merdu dari guru BK.

Main PSP atau gadget? Mungkin saja. Malah kalau perlu bawa tablet, Smartphone dll sekalian. Biar lebih puas mainnya. Tapi cuman berlaku untuk sekolah yang tak mengharamkan HP dan saudara-saudaranya di sekolah. Jika nekat, siap-siap aja main petak umpet sama guru yang sangar-sangar aje gile.

Atau ke pepus? Boleh juga. Lumayan ada tumpangan bobok siang. Kan perpus itu tenang, nyaman, adem, nyaris tanpa gangguan. Dijamin pules dech tidurnya. Tapi nggak semua yang ke situ nyari tempat tidur siang, ada juga lho yang emang nyari buku beneran. Itu tuh gerombolannya anak-anak kutu buku.

Tapi, kalau nanya sama Ino cs. Jawabnya sih lain. "Kalau cewek ya ngerumpi dong," jawabnya dengan PD. Mereka kuat bercas-cis-cus ria, cekakak-cekikik berjam-jam lamanya. Ada saja yang jadi topiknya, dari artis yang udah ketahuan jelas jual diri, tapi nggak ngaku, ada artis yang udah ketahuan ngerebut suami orang, tapi nggak merasa, sampai artis pendatang baru yang tertangkap tangan nyabu abis syuting. Lengkap mereka kupas semua setajam silet.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, mendadak topik mereka belok ke arah pacar. Semuanya berawal dari dara manis bernama Sakura yang pernah menyabet gelar primadona sekolah. Mendadak gadis itu jadi baper gitu. Sambil nangis-nangis, ia curhat soal cowoknya yang bernama Utakata, anak band yang lagi naik pamornya di kota mereka tercinta.

Masih katanya lagi, Utakata ini terpergok Sakura sedang selingkuh. Bukan sembarang selingkuh lho, ia ketahuan dengan mata kepala Sakura sendiri sedang melakukan 'ehem-ehem' dengan cewek yang satu band mereka di belakang panggung abis manggung di acara tahun baruan. Karuan aja, Sakura naik pitam. Mereka sampai bertengkar hebat dan ujung-ujungnya putus.

"Yang sabar aja, Sak. Mau gimana lagi?" kata Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu mau gimana lagi, hah? Sakit hati ini." ujar Sakura.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi?" Hinata angkat bahu seolah tanpa beban. "Kan udah terlanjur. Emang kau masih mau dengannya?"

"Idih ogah. Kayak nggak laku aja," elak Sakura. "Masih ada cowok lain yang lebih baik dari si Utakata itu di dunia ini."

"Kau benar, dunia ini memang luas. Tapi masalahnya dimana kita bisa nyari cowok yang setia?" ujar Ino dengan wajah muram. "Yang keren sih bejibun. Yang kaya juga nggak kalah banyak. Tapi setia?"

"Iya, ya. Si Kiba, mantan pacarku yang tampangnya pas-pasan dan nggak begitu tajir aja ternyata mata keranjang. Apalagi yang sekelas Sasuke yang cakepnya selangit? Beuh.. nggak kebayang dech." Timpal Hinata.

"Mantanku juga. Shika, cowok yang kayaknya nggak doyan hidup dan super malas itu, ternyata kalau soal cewek cepet juga geraknya. Males kalau jalan sama dia. Dia itu suka jelalatan. Malah aku pernah mergokin dia lagi godain cewek lain, di depanku pula. Euh nyebelin banget, kan?" ganti Ino yang curhat.

'Hadeuh ngerumpi lagi. Ngomongin cowok pula. Bukannya belajar. Dasar cewek-cewek ababil!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka merasa terganggu. Gara-gara mereka, ia jadi kesulitan berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya. Naruto menggeser tempat duduknya menjauhi Ino CS biar tugasnya cepat selesai.

Naruto mungkin satu-satunya murid di kelas itu yang rajin ngerjain tugas dari guru yang berhalangan hadir di jam itu. Ia seorang yang sibuk mencatat. Sisanya mah ngerumpi, mainin gadget-nya atau kabur ke kantin. Maklumlah dia ini tipe murid baik-baik yang nurut apa kata guru.

"Aduh repot ya sekarang. Kayaknya jaman dulu gampang aja nyari cowok baik-baik, yang sopan, penuh perhatian, dan bertanggung jawab. Kemana ya menghilangnya cowok baik-baik?" tanya Sakura retoris. Karena baik dia, Ino, maupun Hinata sendiri tak sanggup menjawabnya.

"Itu sih gampang," Celetuk Naruto.

Ia tak tahan untuk tidak ikut berkomentar. Rasanya gerah aja denger obrolan mereka. Lama kelamaan percakapan mereka pasti nggak jauh-jauh dari jelek-jelekin cowok. Mencap semua cowok jahat, dsb-dsb. Padahal kan nggak semuanya. Sebagai cowok wajar dong kalau ia membela kaumnya, kaum Adam.

Naruto menutup sejenak bukunya sekedar untuk menatap mata mereka satu per satu. "Sebenarnya gampang kok nyari cowok baik-baik di dunia ini, terutama kalau ia Muslim. Cuman, kalian mau tidak?"

"Caranya?" tanya ketiganya serempak penuh antusias.

"Carilah di masjid saat iqomah shubuh berkumandang!"

"Apa hubungannya?" (Sakura)

"Kalau dingin-dingin gitu aja ia terjang demi dapat shaf paling depan, apalagi demi kalian? Ia pasti akan jagain kalian demi sebuah kemuliaan, karena menemani seorang istri pahalanya lebih besar dari ibadah i'tikaf di masjid." Kata Naruto sebelum kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Ketiga cewek itu saling lirik. Mereka akui Naruto ada benarnya. Cowok yang mau jamaah Shubuh pastilah orang yang luar biasa hebat dan sekaligus langka terutama di jaman sekarang ini. Saking langkanya mungkin ia bakal masuk program konservasi dari pemerintah.

Bayangin aja! Untuk sebuah komitmen dengan Tuhannya yang hasilnya baru bisa dilihat kelak di akhirat aja ia kuat, apalagi dengan sesama manusia? Untuk Tuhannya saja ia setia dan rela berkorban, apalagi sama pasangannya yang jadi amanah dan tanggung jawabnya? Benar-benar tipe ideal.

'Orang yang rajin jamaah shubuh, ya? yang kayak..' batin ketiganya kompak melirik Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto mendongak. "Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?" tanya Ino mewakili teman-temannya.

"Kalian mau nanya sesuatu?"

"Kenapa kau pikir kami mau nanya?" (Hinata)

"Ish," gumam Naruto jengkel. 'Dasar nggak jelas. Bukannya tadi kalian merhatiin aku karena mau nanya?' tambahnya dalam hati.

Merasa tak ada untungnya melanjutkan percakapan absurd itu, Naruto kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tugasnya. Ia sama sekali tak melihat senyuman mencurigakan dari tiga cewek cantik teman sekelasnya itu.

Dan cerita ini saya akhiri dengan kata

 **T**

 **H**

 **E**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **/(_)\**

 **WA SALAM**


End file.
